The 7 Personalities of Ikari Shinji
by Curwhibble
Summary: What if Shinji had multiple personalities?
1. Asylum

Disclaimer: I don't own Gainax or Neon Genesis Evangelion either... shucks

The computer screen flickered on, as Commander Ikari Gendo booted up his computer, and loaded the video file.

A white room filled the screen, along with two people sitting at a metal table in the center. One a man dressed in a white doctor's coat, the other a young middle school boy, dressed in a straight jacket.

The boy wasn't struggling against his restraints, but staring at the doctor, with an expression devoid of any emotion.

"Who am I speaking with today?" questioned the doctor as he read the files in front of him.

The boy didn't answer but continued to stare at the doctor, his eyes dissecting the man before him.

"Who am I speaking with today?" the doctor repeated calmly.

"I don't understand your need for introductions every time we meet Doctor Botkin, but if we must, I am Ikari Shinji patient 0412."

"I know who my patient is, but I must know who I am speaking with. As you are well aware, you are suffering from a very rare form of dissociative identity disorder."

"Please keep your pseudo science, psycho babble to yourself doctor. I know who I am. I am Ikari Shinji, and I will not allow you to tell me otherwise." the voice held no emotion.

"Very well," sighed the doctor, waving a hand in the air, "let us discuss your childhood some more. Shall we? Let's talk about how your mother and father 'abandoned' you at the age of four..."

Ikari Shinji's cold calculating stare faltered, then it came crumbling down suddenly and quite unexpectedly. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, snot running from his nose.

"Why did mommy leave me?" sniffed Shinji, rocking back and forth, ever so slightly, his voice had become an octave or two higher.

"This is interesting. We have never been able to capture an actual shift in personalities on film before. He has made a 180 degree turn in character" the doctor mumbled to himself jotting down a few notes in the file before him.

"If mommy didn't leave, than daddy wouldn't have left me too. It's not fair." continued Shinji. The doctor observed and listened, writing down an occasional memo or two. After another 30 minutes of incoherent rambling from the patient, the doctor called in the orderlies to take Shinji away and end the day's session.

"I believe we are done for the day, Shinji" explained the doctor, to the still distraught patient.

"But...but, I am not done yet..." gurgled the pathetic young man.

The doctor didn't respond, as he walked over to the video camera to turn it off, waving to the orderlies to remove the patient. A sharp cry of pain filled the small room, before the doctor could turn off the camera. Botkin spun around to find an orderly on the floor, gripping his bloody and broken nose, Shinji standing over him.

"I said I wasn't finished, yet" the anger evident in the boy's voice, as he turned to face the doctor, the orderly's blood smeared on his forehead, his eyes narrowed into a glare, his face darkened and the small hint of a smile on his lips.

The second orderly rushed wildly at the rogue patient. Shinji side stepped the hulking man, jumped, and kicked out with both of his shackled feet, into the small of the man's back. The blow sent the orderly head first into the concrete wall, knocking him out. Shinji landed on his back, the air knocked out of him by the fall.

The doctor walked casually up to his winded patient, then plunged a syringe deep into his thigh. Shinji grunted, fighting against his restraints, to get at the doctor, but soon sleep came over him, and another set of orderlies came in, stretcher in tow, and took him away.

Gendo ended the video, smiling to himself, fingers interwoven under his eyes.

"All according to plan?" asked sub-commander Fuyutski, trying to hide the disgust from his voice.

"No, but we can still use him."

Author's Note:

Please give me some feedback. Tell me you loved it. Tell me you hated it.


	2. A Delay

Disclaimer: I do not own the company, Gainax or Neon Genesis Evangelion.

2.

Ikari Shinji, lay staring up at the white ceiling of his room. Over the many years he had spent at the institute, he had become familiar with this ceiling. This familiarity came with a sense of loathing.

He heard a knock at his door. He didn't bother rising. A small cup of tapioca pudding was placed inside, along with a crisp white envelope. The nurse didn't bother entering.

The tapioca pudding was a normal occurrence. The envelope was not.

He slowly got off his futon and retrieved the delivery. He observed the envelope while he ate, noting the small red leaf insignia on the top right hand corner, and the letters, N, E, R, V inscribed next to it.

The envelope had already been opened and its contents read, inspected and then placed back into its packaging, after it was deemed suitable for his viewing.

The letter was written by hand.

Come. I have use of you.

It didn't come with a signature.

A nurse would later tell her superiors, that she had heard peels of laughter from patient 0412's room. She was told by her superiors to pay it no heed.

* * *

A young woman stood in front of the automatic double doors to Tokyo-3's train station, staring out at the street before her, tapping her right foot in impatience. People stared at her, as they passed by. Maybe it was because of her long black hair that possessed a slightly purplish tint, her beauty, her bust or maybe it was her ebony uniform that was adorned with a small crimson leaf insignia on each sleeve. But no, it was none of these aspects that drew the gaze of passersby, but the scowl that was plastered on the face of such a unique woman.

Her assignment, Ikari Shinji, the Commander's son, was an hour late. Misato, was not fond of tardiness, however, this child was being transported to Tokyo-3 by the orderlies at the psychiatric ward he was a patient of. His late arrival could only mean… problems. The angel would arrive any day now, and his presence may prove to be essential in the angel's necessary destruction.

Misato's phone rang and a husky male voice informed her of the child's arrival. After another five minutes, a large white nondescript van pulled up in front of the train station. The large rear doors opened, revealing four orderlies of various sizes, clad in white scrubs, leading a very worn, restrained and downtrodden boy towards the busy street.

Misato was taken aback by the boy's sullen and withdrawn appearance. She had read the reports and she had expected something different, something a bit wilder, something uncontrolled.

She rounded upon the nearest orderly. "What the hell happened?"

Surprised by this sudden outburst, the orderly took a step back. "We… uh… the patient… went missing for a little while, at a rest stop just outside the city. We were held back for a short time, while we searched for him."

"How did you let a fourteen year old kid escape your custody when he was restrained and under your guard?'

"Well, two of us went to the restroom, while another got some drinks for the road, and I… well… I fell asleep. It seems the patient somehow picked the lock on his restraints, stole the key off me, and some money, while I was… while I was incapacitated." The orderly scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Misato's hand was slowly reaching for her gun, while her left eye suddenly developed a twitch.

"Where. Did. You. Find. Him." Misato said slowly, trying to calm herself down, and keep from committing quadruple homicide in broad daylight.

"Well he was found after about a half an hour in a local arcade playing… _Galaga_."

Misato almost burst out laughing, at the absurdity of the whole situation, however she maintained her cool demeanor.

"You are dismissed, gentlemen, however I would like a full write-up on today's events, sent to NERV."

"Of… of course." The orderly uttered quickly while ushering his fellow comrades into the vehicle.

As the van drove off, Misato turned on the boy, and smiled. " Well now, you have caused quite a lot of trouble today Ikari Shinji."

The boy continued to look down at his feet and muttered, "I am sorry Ms. Katsuragi. I… I seemed to have… lost myself… again."

"Oh… well… we should head off then." Misato led Shinji to the navy Alpine Renault, while hastily dialing a number into her cell.

"Yes. I retrieved the third children and we are en route to NERV."

As Misato drove to NERV, silence dominated the car. Shinji kept his head down and his mouth shut. Misato would look at him every once and a while. She couldn't help remembering her own childhood, catatonic in the cuckoo's nest. This boy grew up without love. This boy was broken, then caged for observation and testing. Now he would be thrust into war.

"Do you have the i.d. we sent you?" The boy reached into his small duffle bag and removed a blacked out sheet of paper with a laminated NERV guest i.d. clipped on.

"Thanks. Here," Misato reaches over and hands Shinji a small green book, with _classified _stamped on the cover, "read this."

Shinji stared at the cover for moment, wiping his hand across the surface. "NERV. Father's agency."

The car reached a dark tunnel, and then began its decent via rail, into the Geofront.

"Yeah, you are going to meet your father soon."

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback.

Please keep it coming. Tell me what needs to be tweaked. Tell me what needs to be completely redone, for current and future chapters. Tell me its good. Tell me its bad. Tell me, so that I can grow, and my story can grow as well.


	3. Enigma

Disclaimer: I do not own Gainax or the Evangelion franchise.

3.

Misato rubbed her crucifix, her mouth slightly agape.

"Berzerk?"

"No, the pilot… the pilot is still in control."

Maya dry heaved into a small wastebasket.

"Bring up communications."

The whole of Central Dogma remained still in silent awe and horror as boyish laughter filled the room, a sickening soundtrack to the footage on screen.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

The tunnel's fluorescent lighting was soon replaced by soft sunlight. Shinji, who had been, up until this point, engrossed in the NERV handbook, peered from his required reading to discover the source of this sudden shift in atmosphere. He was stunned to see sunlight light percolating from the ceiling of the immense underground cavern. Shinji, unable to contain his excitement, pressed his face against the window of the car as it continued its decent toward the ivory pyramid, "Wow, it's a real Geofront! I only got to read about these in the ward library's National Geographics."

Misato smiled at the boy who, only moment ago, was complete despondent, 'Maybe he just needs some time to get used to things around here.'

"Yeah, this is where NERV's base of operations is located. The stronghold for humanity."

Shinji leaned back into his seat, resting his head on the palms of his interwoven hands. A small content smile graced his face as he drank in the view.

'No, this is a bit too relaxed. What is going on?' Misato looked over at the teen, who, in turn looked at Misato, giving her a small smile before turning to gaze out the window.

The two finally reached their destination only to find themselves lost in the labyrinth of NERV corridors.

"Ms. Katsuragi I have a sneaking suspicion that I have seen this bridge a couple times before." Shinji chuckled softly as Misato gave him a death glare.

"We aren't lost, we'll just take a right here and go down to the cages and… Ritsuko! Watcha… watcha doing here? He he he…" Misato backed away slowly from the wet and clearly agitated Dr. Akagi.

"How are you still getting lost? You have worked at NERV for a while now." Ritsuko turned to face the teenage boy standing next to the disgruntled Misato."So this is the third children, Ikari Shinji."

Shinji smiled and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Dr. Akagi had read through Shinji's files, nurse memos, patient check ups. She had seen the video sessions with Dr. Botkin. She knew his last ten years of life. She knew his quirks, his likes, his dislikes, and his hobbies. She knew each of his "personalities". But, to see this boy smiling serenely up at her, as if he hadn't a care in the world, was… off-putting. She knew what he was capable of. He was an enigma, a chaotic element, and he didn't belong in this facility, let alone given the reigns to a machine entrusted with the protection of humanity. Yes, he was as docile as a newborn kitten now, but what about later. There were so many triggers. What was Ikari Gendo thinking?

"Well, hello Ikari Shinji, my name is Ritsuko Akagi. You guys were late, so Commander Ikari is in a meeting at the moment. He will be able to see you until later, Shinji, so lets go get some lunch, and you can tell me why you are two hours late. I assume it is not only because Misato got lost." Ritsuko began to lead them toward the cafeteria.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Akagi." Shinji smiled and followed behind the doctor. Misato on the other hand caught up with her friend.

"Hey Ritsuko, Shinji has been acting strangely. He was quiet and a bit nervous, when I picked him up, but then on the way down, in the Geofront, he had this complete shift in personality. It was as if he was replaced by an entirely different Shinji. Also there was an incident with his delivery to Tokyo -3." Misato whispered in hushed tones, as Shinji focused on the facilities around him.

Ritsuko knew the boy's reports had been altered, considerably. For a majority of the staff, Ikari Shinji had only, just recently, suffered from a bout of extreme depression. He had been sent to a mental ward for temporary observation. Ritsuko was saved from thinking of something to tell Misato by the high-pitched squeal of the angel alarm.

"It seems we have no time to eat lunch. Follow me."

"What is going on Ms. Katsuragi? Ms. Akagi?" Called out Shinji, over the blare of the siren.

"First Shinji, call me Misato. Second, the city is under attack."

"Oh my…"

* * *

Ritsuko, Misato and Shinji walked out into the dark cavernous room.

"If the UN's military forces fail, what will we do for a pilot? Rei can't go out there in her condition. She can barely open her eyes, let alone pilot." Misato was pacing contemplating the options at hand.

A small tremor passed through the room. Moments later Dr. Akagi's phone rang.

"It seems that the UN's N2 mine has failed. It only caused some minor exterior damage to the Angel. It is currently regenerating and will be advancing toward the city within the next few minutes. It seems to possess an A.T. field." Ritsuko moved over toward a large switch next to the door.

Misato nodded her head in weary acknowledgement. Shinji's cool smiling composure was beginning to falter.

Shinji was initially blinded, as light flooded the room. As he regained his sight, a monstrous metallic purple head appeared before him. He took a step back, the smile slipped away and his face became unreadable.

"What is this thing?" Shinji's tone was flat, emotionless.

"She's a man-made all purpose battle weapon, called Artificial Human Evangelion. She is humanity's last defense against our attackers, the angels." Ritsuko analyzed the boy, noting the shift, as he peered at the gigantic "weapon" before him. His current state may prove to be difficult.

"So this is also apart of my father's work?"

"That's correct." A voice answered from above. Shinji lifted his head slowly to find a man standing above the Evangelion in a small loft. He was thin, and wore orange tinted glasses and had a beard that outlined his jaw.

Shinji's face remained impassive, his voice taking a cold monotone, "It has been a while."

Ikari Gendo frowned.

"You're going to ride in her. You're going to battle the angel."

"Ah. Am I?"

"This is ridiculous commander," Misato yelled out, "it took almost seven months for Rei to synchronize with the Eva. Shinji is just coming in today. He has no experience. It is impossible!"

"I am only expecting him to sit in her."

"Misato, you know our priority is to halt and repel the angels," chimed in Ritsuko, before Misato could protest anymore. "In order to do this, we must load someone into the Evangelion, who has even a chance of synchronizing, to some extent, with the unit. Now, if you have some alternative you'd like to share, please inform us now, but otherwise, Shinji, please come this way."

Shinji did not move, but continued to stare up at his father.

"You do have quite a use for me… but considering the circumstances, I would prefer if you sent Rei."

There was a moment of silence, as Shinji's words sunk in with the room's other occupants.

"This… Rei seems to have a higher likelihood of syncing with this behemoth, due to her training, and even if this Rei is injured, you yourself stated that you only needed someone to sit within the Evangelion. So why send me?"

"Very well," Gendo fought to maintain his composure, "you are no longer necessary, return to the mental ward." This had been an unexpected turn of events for Gendo. He had expected his presence would cause a more submissive personality to appear. However, he had prepared for any contingency.

"Fuyutski… wake Rei."

"Is she really of use?"

"She's not dead."

Misato gave a cold glare at Shinji as Ritsuko prepared to recalibrate Unit-01's systems for Rei. Her glare went unnoticed as Shinji maintained his gaze on his father's position.

The doors on the right side of the room slid open, revealing two doctors rolling a gurney onto the catwalk. Shinji glanced at the gurney's occupant. A heavily bandaged, blue haired girl, around his age, peered up at him, with her one, undamaged, red eye.

"Rei, our back up is… _useless._ You will pilot the Eva."

"Yes sir." Rei began the slow and painful process of moving. Pain seared through her body with every small movement she made. As she finally moved into a sitting position the room shook violently as a massive explosion broke into the Geofront, causing a few buildings to fall on the NERV pyramid. Rei fell from the gurney onto the catwalk causing the pain reached such intensity that she lost her composure and a loud yelp of pain escaped her as she clutched at her side.

Shinji walked over slowly to the girl writhing in agony on the catwalk. He saw blood seeping through her bandages from the newly opened wounds. As Shinji analyzed Rei for a moment, his lips curved into a small smile.

He looked up towards his father, who had been studying Shinji's actions from his small loft above the Evangelion.

"One last play at my humanity… father? Ha! You are quite manipulative." Shinji's eyes hardened slightly. He looked at the Eva. Its eyes glowed for a moment.

"I will pilot the Evangelion. I assume that the synchronization process requires a certain amount of concentration, and this pilot seems to be unable to focus on the task at hand, due to the gravity of her wounds. I also would prefer not to return to the mental ward."

Gendo's lips curved into a small smile.

"He will be of some use…"

* * *

"His synchronization leveled out at around 41.2%" Ritsuko studied the monitor over Maya Ibuki's shoulder. "This is incredible."

"Alright. Shinji, I want you to think about walking," commanded Misato from Central Dogma.

Shinji, however, wasn't thinking of walking. He found himself face to face, with the angel. It was black and had long ropey limbs and two stark white skeletal faces that sat above a large round red sphere. Shinji paled.

"Oh no, no. no, no… I made a mistake. I shouldn't have gotten on this thing. Get me out of here. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The tears dissipated in the LCL. Shinji began to panic. The calculating reason he had possessed just moments ago, had evaporated and what was left was a small and scared little boy.

The Eva began to flail about wildly.

"Shit! Shinji… Shinji, you have to calm down. Nothing good will happen if you panic," cried out Misato.

Misato turned to her friend, "What the hell is going on with this kid, Ritsuko?"

The Eva soon lost its balance and tumbled down, hitting the grown with a loud earth-shattering thud. The angel, who had been stunned by the Eva's sudden appearance, now began to advance upon its helpless prey.

"The synch rate for Unit-01 is quickly dropping," Maya shakily reported.

The occupants of Central Dogma stared up at the pathetic whimpering face of the boy they entrusted their lives to.

"Oh God. Oh GOD! I am going to die. Please Misato. PLEASE! I don't want this. I don't want to do this." A small squeak of terror could be heard as the Angel's three-fingered hand gripped the Eva by the face, pulling it up onto its feet. The Angel with the other hand began to violently pull at the Eva's left arm.

A blood-curdling scream of pain tore through the command center, as Shinji's arm was quickly dislocated then shattered near the wrist. "Momma, momma, help me… please momma… it hurts. I don't wanna die, momma. Momma, make it stop… please."

"We need to do something! He is going to be ripped to shreds." Panic was quickly filling the room.

"Maya, try lowering the neural circuit feedback regulators a notch or two. His syncro frequencies are going into hyper-fluctuation," commanded Ritsuko as red emergency warnings flashed around the central dogma.

The angel then unleashed its lance of energy. The beam rammed repeatedly from the angel's arm, into the Eva's skull, which began to crack under the brutal barrage.

"The Eva's cranial area is going into paralysis!"

"Eject the plug! Get the pilot out of there!" screamed Misato.

However, before Hyuga could initiate the eject sequence, a guttural roar reverberated around the room.

The Eva's jaw opened, its right arm snapped up, gripping the angel's arm in a vice like grip. With a subtle flick of the wrist the angel's arm was ripped from the Eva's face and then shattered. The Eva kicked out, while still grasping the angel's arm. The force of the blow separated the arm from the body. Shinji tossed the appendage to the side and charged the recovering angel, mouth open in a snarl.

As Shinji drew near, a hexagonal barrier appeared, stopping the Evangelion from advancing any further. Shinji grunted than tilted his head back and roared, the Eva mimicking his every action. The Eva's own A.T. field appeared, neutralizing the Angel's phase variance.

With his uninjured arm Shinji began to claw at the angel's barrier. He was able to get half his hand through allowing Unit-01 to rip the A.T. field apart with the assistance of its teeth.

The angel shot out a beam from its eyes, in an act of desperation. The Eva nimbly ducted the destructive ray, and then leapt forward, forcing the angel to the ground.

Then it went to work.

The Eva ripped, tore and bit at the angel's body. It ripped apart the rib cage. It pulled at its skeletal faces, gnawing at the exposed tissue, anchoring them to its body. The angel's flesh, blood and sinew flew into the air, painting the buildings, the streets and Unit-01, red.

The angel tried to free itself from the Eva. It tried to initiate its self-destruct. It tried to have a final blow at its monstrous attacker, but the Eva would force the suffering creature back down and continue the ruthless carnage.

* * *

Misato rubbed her crucifix, her mouth slightly agape.

"Berzerk?"

"No, the pilot… the pilot is still in control."

Maya dry heaved into a small wastebasket.

"Bring up communications."

The whole of Central Dogma remained still in silent awe and horror boyish laughter filled the room, a sickening soundtrack to the footage on screen.

"Oh my God…"

Author's Note:

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer (as requested by reviewers). I tried keeping most of the dialog original, but I took some of it from the manga (mostly the technical jargon). I found this chapter a bit lacking. I just kept on thinking of different scenarios for future chapters, and college application essay topics. I'm sorry if it is disappointing. But, really, just tell me what you think, and I will try to improve.


End file.
